


Day Ninety-Nine || A Promise

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [99]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When the Hyūga agree to stand with their Uchiha brothers against the oppression of Konoha, everything changes. Promises are made, even if they can't be kept.





	Day Ninety-Nine || A Promise

“We share the same roots, you and I. Generations ago, your people and mine were brothers. Does that mean nothing now?”

“Our bloodlines are tied, true...but it was  _ your _ ancestor that tried to tear this village apart, Fugaku. Not mine.”

The dark-eyed patriarch sighs, mouth set in a firm line. “And even now, generations later, we suffer prejudice and suspicion! Madara’s folly was his own. There was a reason none of us followed him into the dark.”

“And what of the Kyūbi?”

“That was not our doing.”

“Easy enough to claim.”

“I swear on the lives of my sons: my kinsmen and I had nothing to do with that attack. If it  _ was _ an Uchiha...it was a traitor, just like Madara. Why would we attack the village we live in?”

“And yet now you ask me for backing in a civil war…?”

“Because I have no choice!” Fugaku’s voice rings out in the quiet. “...my people...have lived in the shadows of Madara’s mistakes for far too long. It began with Tobirama’s hatred of us, and has continued down the Senju-biased line. I had hope with Minato in power, but…” His head bows, pain evident on his face. “...that hope is gone, now. I refuse to let my people continue to suffer under the thumb of this village. If they will not hear us...then we will try other methods. I refuse to lie silent in the face of my people’s oppression. We helped found this village…! We keep it safe! And how are we thanked? With glowers and whispers, pushed to the outskirts of our home. I don’t want my sons growing up in an era of persecution for crimes they weren’t even yet born to be blamed for.”

His gaze narrows. “...and there must always be a scapegoat, Hiashi. If the village rids itself of us...you can’t know what will happen next. It’s clear the village fears our power. And it’s more than evident that your line and mine are arguably the strongest within Konoha. They may find flaw in you, next. And what will happen then to your daughters? Will you see them treated like my sons…?”

Hiashi’s brow hardens.

“...this village owes us its ear. And they have refused us. If they are afraid of our might...perhaps we should show them  _ why _ they feel that fear. Stand with us, my brother. Help me correct this injustice. Lend the might of the Hyūga to the Uchiha. If we stand together, they will not be able to refuse us.”

Silence falls, interrupted only as Hiashi sighs deeply. Arms crossed, his head bows, eyes closed as he thinks. “...do you seek a bloody coup to seize power?”

“No. Only our rights.”

“The rest of the village will not see it that way. They will see you as Madara’s second coming: someone seeking to rule over them by force.”

“If worse comes to worse, we will leave.”

Pale eyes actually widen. “...you would abandon Konoha…?”

“It has already abandoned us. If we cannot have our freedom here...we will seek it elsewhere.”

“You would turn your backs on your allies?”

“No. I, at least, would not raise my weapons against Konoha...not unless they struck first.” Fugaku’s expression turns raw, uncensored. “...I am tired, Hiashi. Day in and day out, I listen to the cries of my people as we’re spurned. And then I approach the council with a new compromise. I’ve lost count of the times they’ve turned me away. I can’t bring myself to keep failing my clan. They deserve their freedom. If we cannot have it here - if they will not listen, even with force - then I will leave. Or I will die trying.”

“And go where…?”

“...I don’t know. North, maybe - to the mountains along the border. Anywhere Konoha will think us too far to chase.” A hand drags down the Uchiha’s face. “...but I would not expect you to follow. I just need an ally as I challenge the council. Perhaps, if I no longer stand alone...they would listen. If not...I will do what I must.”

“You realize my standing with you may damn us as well?”

“...would you want to stay within a village that would do so?”

Hiashi heaves a curt breath. “...you’re not making this easy, Fugaku. Five generations of my people have lived within Konoha’s walls. And yours! The alliance of the clans of Hi no Kuni set an example for the other lands. It brought about the hidden villages!”

“And what of it? Three wars we’ve had since then, in those five generations. The lands are still divided. We still fight as we did in the era of the warring clans. The pieces are simply bigger, now. Thousands of lives lost. And you know well that this village is not perfect. It holds its shadows. And it abuses its own people based on nothing but rumors and hearsay of an era long past! My people have striven to find our place here...but they will not let us have it.”

“Then you will take it by force?”

“...I fear if I don’t...they will instead use force against  _ us _ . I am trying to be preemptive, Hiashi. I will not be caught off-guard, my throat slit in the night by someone I once called brother.”

The Hyūga’s expression goes grim at the image. “...very well. I will stand with you. But we must be cautious...and be ready for anything. I will not let my children take a fall for something they are too young to comprehend.” His chin ducks, staring at Fugaku. “...you must promise me they will not be harmed.”

“There is no one I will fight harder for than the children. They are our futures. I will begin to make arrangements: a failsafe to entrust to Itachi. He can take them somewhere where they’ll be safe.”

“Where?”

“...I’ll figure something out. You have my word, Hiashi. They will be safe.”

“Sasuke, come - this way!”

“Nīsan, where are we -?”

The brothers flinch as an explosion sounds one street over. Itachi bends his form over Sasuke, shielding him from a cloud of debris.

“Come on you two - we gotta move!” Shisui shouts, standing at the mouth of the alley.

“Sasuke, no time for questions - tōsan told me -”

“Now, Itachi!”

Gritting his teeth, the elder brother simply throws Sasuke atop his back. “Hold on!”

Burying his face in Itachi’s shoulder, Sasuke can’t help a whimper, eyes pinching shut.

This never should have happened…! Their home...their compound...is now a warzone. Hyūga and Uchiha alike do their best to defend against the onslaught of other Konoha nin.

But the trio of boys sneak around the rear as Fugaku instructed.

“How much farther?”

“Just a few blocks - we’re supposed to meet with -”

“There you are!”

Turning, they all stiffen as the sight of Fugaku. Blood runs down from a temple, and a hand is severed, stump charred by katon to cauterize it. “...ojisan,” Shisui murmurs, shocked at the sight.

“The Hyūga trio are waiting by the Naka - you’ll follow it...out of the village.” From his leg pack, Fugaku draws a scroll. “Take this...it’s a map. Follow the path marked on it, but stay off the roads. Whatever you do...you  _ must _ stay safe…”

“Tōsan!” Sasuke cries, reaching for his father as Shisui takes the scroll.

Fugaku steps back, expression clear the act takes all his strength to refuse his son. “...you must promise me...you will live.”

Tears pour down Sasuke’s face, and even Itachi’s eyes glisten with unshed droplets. “...w-we will,” the elder brother replies. “...tōsan, I…”

“Don’t. All is forgiven, my son. Our future...rests with you. Do not let the Uchiha flame die. Nor the Hyūga. Promise me…!”

“...yes, sir.”

“Now go...go!”

For a long moment, the three linger, Sasuke trying one last time to reach Fugaku. But the patriarch turns away, determination in his eyes.

If nothing else...he has to give them time.

It’s all he can do, now.

Moving to the back of the compound where the Naka flows through, the three Uchiha boys make their way atop the water, chakra keeping them afloat. “They’ll be at the north end,” Shisui murmurs, tantō drawn and Sharingan blazing. “From there, we keep going. We’ll have to find someplace to make camp, but we have to get some miles in first.”

Face drawn, Itachi merely nods, hold tight on his brother.

Sasuke’s silent.

Eventually, they find three figures along the west bank. A boy, no more than eight; a girl Sasuke’s age; and in her arms, refusing attempts to quiet her, a two-year-old toddler girl cries.

“Neji, Hinata, Hanabi?” Itachi asks, to which the elder two nod.

“Come with us - we’re getting out of here,” Shisui murmurs. “Here, give me the kid.”

Hinata hands over her little sister, watching as Shisui uses a spare sash to tie her to his front. “W-where are we going?”

“North,” Itachi responds, tone short. “But all that matters now is that we run. Don’t stop. Don’t look back. No matter how tired you get...we can’t rest until we know they’re far behind us.”

She nods alongside Neji, letting Shisui pack her atop his back...and the six of them flee into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> An upload in the middle of the day? What sorcery is this? :O
> 
> ANYWAY. Whokay, I SERIOUSLY like this idea, and I think at some point I DEFINITELY want to make a full fic out of it. I've seen ideas of the Hyūga also taking the fall with the Uchiha before, and it's a concept I've always wanted to toy around with. And today I got my chance! I like the idea of the few "main" Hyūga and Uchiha kids being left behind when the alliance goes south. And it might give me a chance to introduce a few of my own concepts in a way that makes them less...intrusive, lol
> 
> For now though, with all the other projects I have going (including this one), I doubt I'll have time to really flesh this out for...a good long while. But it's one I definitely want to give more depth to in the future. Along with like ten other things I've come up with during this challenge, haha!
> 
> But, either way: thanks for reading!


End file.
